


Too Nasty. 养父子paro III

by Deterrence



Series: Too Nasty [3]
Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deterrence/pseuds/Deterrence





	Too Nasty. 养父子paro III

“你他妈给我过来！”

“爸你别这样……”王源手里攥着废纸篓，被男人揪着耳朵一路拽到校门后面的小花园，“别弄了，求你！”

“你和你男朋友分手了吗？”

“没有……”

王源低着头，看他脸上的表情就知道正在想怎么编故事糊弄自己，男人越想越气，不过还是隐忍着装作和颜悦色。

“为什么不分。”

“我那个……我跟他还要一起竞选文艺委员，我们的宣传材料都买好了，我不能现在说分手，他会不高兴。”

“星期六那天你去他家干什么了，做了吗？”

“没有，我没去他家！”

男人顿时一脑袋无名火。妈的，又说谎。王源出来的时候他还看到那个戴眼镜的胖子在班门口望他。

男人一耳光抽了上去，“又他妈撒谎！他家是不是住大桥底下，你同学都告诉我了！”

男人没有说，是自己在王源的手机里装了卫星定位。

王源一被拆穿，哇的就哭了，脸上火辣辣的一阵骚红色，也不知道是被打的还是自己嫌难看。

“脱衣服了？脱了多少？”

“脱了，裤子……”

又是一巴掌。“还干什么了。”

“亲亲，摸了下面，就一会。真的……呜……”

“怎么摸的？”

“就是……啊啊爸爸，爸爸不要……”

蝉鸣和夏风，干燥的阳光透过鱼网状的围栏洒在男人的背上。

少年的校服衣角被高高撩起，被命令咬在嘴中，男人拿出随身携带的润滑剂撕开两包，粗鲁的抹在王源的屁股底下。

王源一边扭动，衣服却被扒的更快。大夏天的，几下子就撕光了还能剩下些什么。

男人用手指抠开他的包皮，粗糙如木工的拇指在幼嫩的龟头上磨来磨去，王源又痒又痛的扭着屁股，阴茎却已经胀起。

“爸爸不带套操你，喜欢吗。”

“啊啊啊啊啊……”还没有等他问完王源就死命的叫了起来。

两人头顶飘落下几个女生从三楼窗口丢下来的餐巾纸，王源扒着音乐教室被封死的水泥窗台，抽泣的闷哼着。

男人退出肉棒，王源的屁眼里沿着大腿流出一道淡黄色的黏液，龟头上只沾了很少的污物。王源觉得小穴又很痛又很痒，哆哆嗦嗦的抓着墙，两边腋下的汗都湿透了衣服。

男人大概也很热吧，手掌冒汗，抓住王源的屁股把他转过来，抱到了旁边废弃的乒乓球台上。

“下午第一节会有人上体育课吗？”

“嗯嗯……别插了，爸爸，我想尿尿……”

王源幻想过他的男朋友能在体育器材室操他，就像爸爸每天晚上操他那样。

可是同班的学生还是太幼稚了，根本就不懂他每次装作扭捏的那种暗示，只知道对他挠头傻笑，就连牵手都不敢。

男人见王源走神，因为不知道他在想什么，心里非常急躁，他按住王源的头，从裤兜后面掏出一个安瓶，还特意摇晃了两遍，然后拔开栓塞，抵到了王源的脸上。

王源知道这是什么，扭头扭了几遍没有用，憋不住气一下吸了一大口，液滴都沾到他的鼻腔里去了。那股刺激的味道使他一下就哭了出来，可是哭声还没有持续几秒，心脏就砰砰砰的狂跳起来，他害怕的搂住男人的手，眼睛开始发花，“爸爸，爸爸我又要犯了，你不要搞我，我怕被老师看见……看见我……啊哦噢噢噢……”

男人察觉出他屁眼的松弛，早就一股脑插了进去，王源的前列腺被这么一撞，爽的更加药性大发，马上一句像样的话都说不出来了，像小狗崽子似得乱叫。

这时音乐教室里传来一阵让我们荡起双桨还是什么乱七八糟的歌，王源没有忍住，一下子尿了出来。


End file.
